There have been numerous prior art device control systems, generally in the field of electrical energy consumption. Some prior art control systems operate on a crude load shedding basis, by disabling an energy consuming load when the predetermined demand threshold is reached and maintaining the energy consuming load in the shed state for an extended period of time. These prior art control systems suffer from a tendency to overreact to peak loads by shedding too many energy consuming loads for too extended a period of time, thereby reducing the operating efficiency of the customer's equipment which the system is designed to control. Other prior art control systems underregulate the energy consuming loads, permitting the demand to exceed the demand threshold too frequently.